Help Me Love
by LovelyHurt
Summary: My version of Only you, Hinata. She was never shown love, never felt it either. How could she give it then? Well only one person could show her how. It just so happens to be the cold hearted Sasuke Uchiha. (still being edited, should be updated next weekend)


**Haiiii~ I just want to apologize for not updating this story for a long time. Trust me, I know how you feel, I hate it when writers leave their stories on hiatus for like...FOREVER...Dx anyway! I'm very sorry to those following this story. I have edited most of the story and maybe a bit of the story line so it will be a bit different from my original but, the plot will be somewhat like the fanfiction story that I came across. Only you, Hinata by Mighty Dragon. :) I hope you enjoy the new and improved version of Help Me Love! **

**(You know as well as I, that I do not own Naruto, nuf said)**

(Hinata P.O.V)

Disappointment...That's what Hinata thought of herself. A disappointment...That's what she ever was. 'Why did I have to turn out like this?' Sobs came from the distraught girl as she walked along the peaceful night was dark and silent, the moon and stars lighting up the never ending sky. Kneeling down, she looked down into the glassy river. Lavender puffy eyes, trembling lips, and a pale slender face looked back up at her, staring helplessly as if looking at herself would somehow be an answer to her problems. Hinata looked at herself. She looked at the helpless little girl she had become. 'My father is right...I'm a disappointment...I'm weak...a coward...' The thoughts got worse and worse, becoming more depressing as memories from the evening haunted her mind.

(Flashback)

His eyes. They looked down at her with nothing but, disgust. She stared back at them. She knew her father thought of her as weak. Worthless. A disgrace to the family. His eyes said it all. They were cruel and merciless. Finally after minutes of just staring down at his eldest daughter, he spoke.

"You will never be a Hyuuga. You are weak...Meaningless to this clan. You are not special. And you never will be. Hyuuga do not show emotions. They show power. But, you...you are opposite."

Each word was a stab to her heart, and her father knew that. He could practically see that his words caused his daughter pain, killing her more and more. She inhaled all the pain and...took it. She knew she shouldn't have said anything back. She should have just taken it like she normally did, stayed quiet. But, something came across her, telling her to do something. And so she did without thinking.

" But, father I'm not..." she said meekly.

Hiashi looked down at his daughter with shock and surprise. She spoke up against him. She never did shock and surprise soon turned quickly into anger. He brought up his hand and slapped her. "You will not speak up against your father, you worthless child." Hinata looked down, tears streaming down her face. The slap starting to leave its print. She shakily apologized and told him that she was going for a walk. As if he cared...

(End of flashback)

Hinata reached up and touched the mark from the slap, tentatively. As soon as her fingers brushed it, pain shot through her cheek. She winced slightly and pulled back from it. Water was running down her face. It was raining. Huh. She didn't notice until she felt cold and wet. The river was now rushing, rain droplets now making the once glassy river surface become little shock waves. She looked up slowly to find rain clouds above her. She smiled sadly up at the sky. Tears once again started slipping down her face again, her salty tears mixing with the droplets of water. Somehow, with the rain and the rushing sounds of the river, she felt at peace. Finally. It's been years since she had this kind of peace. She didn't want to let go of it. She smiled sadly once again. Hinata slowly started leaning into the rushing river and was finally happy as she crashed into the water...

(Sasuke P.O.V)

Sasuke cursed as he walked along the river's edge.

'Damn Sakura and Naruto! God that was uncomfortable, why did they even invite me if they were gonna make out the entire time? They could just do that alone! And not make me at least Sakura isnt after me anymore, thats the only thing I could thank from Naruto that Baka'

Sasuke sighed as he looked up and saw clouds gather around, folding into each other then soon being replaced by others. It still felt a bit lonely though. Watching them look at each other with such... love and passion. The loneliness hit him. Hard. He couldn't help but think of the only girl that had his heart, that was actually keeping him going. Ever since the acadamy days Sasuke has secretly had a crush on Hinata Hyuuga. The shy and quiet girl in his first Sasuke thought she was weird for always stuttering and blushing whenever she was spoken to, especially by Naruto, but over time Sasuke started to want Hinata to do that to HIM. Sasuke started to think of the shy Hyuuga day and night and it confused him for a time. But, after being sorted into their teams with Hinata with those two boys, Sasuke couldn't help but wish that she got into his group. Then Sasuke actually got jealous. He didn't like how that Dog guy what was it...Kiva...no Kiba. Yeah, how Kiba looked at Hinata as Iruka-sensei called out that she was his teammate. Kiba looked like he was in heaven. Sasuke didn't like that one bit. Jealousy hit him square in the face that day. He was shocked and confused. He tried to talk himself out of it, but in the end he admitted it. He admitted it quietly to himself that he, Sasuke Uchiha, liked the shy little quiet Hinata Hyuuga. But, it seemed that she liked Naruto. The knucklehead. Sasuke questioned why for a while, and he couldn't help but hate Naruto a bit for being the object of his love's affections. After a while though Sasuke noticed that Hinata started to not blush and stutter around Naruto that much and then she just stopped. Everyone was quite surprised that Hinata didn't faint or even blush once, when Naruto talked to her. Sasuke couldn't help but jump up and down with joy (inwardly) after hearing this. Naruto of course being the baka he is didn't notice the little change in Hinata and continued talking to her like nothing happened. After years and years of watching the quiet little girl mature into the beautiful, a bit more confident woman she is today, Sasuke fell in love with her. Hard. He could feel his heart beat faster even now by just thinking about her. And you know what? Sasuke didn't even care. He loved Hinata and that was all that matters. A splat. Another. Snapped out of his thinking, Sasuke looked up to see storm clouds gather. 'I should get back to the house, I might catch a cold standing out here in the rain.'

Before turning back, he stared at the rushing river. Sasuke didn't know why, but it felt peaceful. He started turning around when something caught his eye. He saw a very dark object rushing down the river. He looked at it more closely as it passed by him. It looked kinda dark bluish. Hm. 'Looks like Hinata's hair...' He saw it going towards the jagged rocks at the end of the river, then he saw a lavender jacket that looked exactly like Hinata's, pass by him following the path of that dark bluish object. His eyes widened and his heart stopped for a second as realization hit him. Without thinking twice he dove in the running river. 'What is she thinking?!' Sasuke thought angrily while trying desperately to get to her before she hit the jagged rocks. The rushing river's current wasn't fast enough. 'Come on, push Sasuke!' He swam harder than ever and finally saw her, just an arms length away. Sasuke reached out...just a bit more...and finally grasped Hinata's arm. He pulled her close to his chest and started to swim to the edge of the river. After what felt like hours, Sasuke finally felt the earth beneath his feet and gently pulled Hinata to the shore and put her down gently on the mud. Without hesitation he started doing CPR, trying to breath life back into the one he loves. Five minutes passed...then ten...Sasuke was now panicking, trying desperately to get her to at least breath. 'Please no...I can't lose her...Please...Hinata...Breath!' Sasuke thought as he struggled to try get air back into her lungs. After a second or two Hinata sputtered, spitting out water,and finally breathing. He grabbed her face, and for the first time in his life, Sasuke fully smiled. He wanted nothing but to kiss her in that very moment. Placing his ear against her chest, he looked for a heartbeat and found one. He sighed in relief. Then blushed as he became fully aware of the situation. Hinata just wearing a tank top and a white one at that. And that he was in between two very large breasts. He quickly pulled back and blushed a bit more. Luckily Hinata was passed out or there would've been a lot of awkwardness. Quickly Sasuke stood with red still covering his cheeks a bit, and picked up Hinata bridal style and started to walk home. Trying not stare down at Hinata the whole way of course. Because if he looked down even once he would automatically go down to her boobs. Those huge full boobs which he would...He's gonna stop that thought. 'Just keep walking Sasuke, yeah that's it...' Sasuke made it all the way home finally, and put Hinata on the couch, covering her with a blanket. Sasuke sighed for the second time that night and stole a glance to her. She really did look beautiful while sleeping...He wished he could just hold her at least a bit more...'No Sasuke you won't do that to her, that would be violating her in a way...' Sasuke went upstairs to his room before he convinced himself to do otherwise. Changing out of his wet clothes, into dry ones Sasuke realized then that Hinata might catch a cold if she stays in her current clothes that are wet...'Now I'm just making excuses.' Sasuke barrated himself for even thinking about doing that. He just needs some rest. Yeah, training with Naruto must have really got to him. That's it. Laying down on his bed, Sasuke looked up at the ceiling and after minutes passed, drifted off to sleep.


End file.
